Tu Sangre Es Mia
by Alma Descompuesta
Summary: Lo que parecía ser el fin de su vida resulto ser el comienzo de nuevos sentimientos como la amistad y el amor, hacia aquel que a vivido en las sombras. (Pensando en el resumen imcompleto)


capitulo 1 : tu sangre es mía

*Chrona Pov*

oscuridad... solo recuerdo la dulce y fría oscuridad que me cubre en su manto oscuro, de color negro, la recuerdo desde que mi padre nos abandono. desde que mi madre nos dejo en aquella casa gris. Mi nombre... mi nombre es desconocido para todos, pero esta no es mi historia, si no esta.

si se pregunta mi nombre es Makenshi Chrona, todo comenzó en inicios de invierno donde ahora me encuentro amarrada con una venda a mis ojo escuchando a otras chicas a mi alrededor. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba saliendo de mi turno de trabajo cuando...

**FLASH BACK**

estaba tomando el mismo camino que siempre para llegar a mi hogar junto con mi hermano con un pedazo de carne en el ojo izquierdo, siempre se mete en peleas y tuvo que ser donde trabajo enfrente de mi jefe. Íbamos a llegar cuando una camioneta se detuvo de enfrente de nosotros, negro era su color pero no me fije que dos hombres me agarraron y me metieron al camioneta. Ese fue la ultima vez que vi la luz del día y la ultima vez que vi a mi hermano .

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

sentí que nos detuvimos de golpe provocando un sobre salto de mi parte, podía sentir que era mi final e igual que un nuevo comienzo para mi. Empece a escuchar que bajaban a las de mas chicas y me dejaron a mi de ultimo. no se en que momento empece a temblar y a sollozar. Escuchaba las suplicas y gritos de las demás chicas para no... matarlas. Me jalaron hacia afuera y me quitaron la venda que tenia, vi los cuerpos de las demás decapitadas, todo estaba teñido de rojo, rojo sangre.

Me empujaron haciendo que cayera, solo oía las risas de los cinco hombres detrás de mi, me jalaron de mi cabello mientras me ponían un cuchillo en mi garganta. Sabia que iba a morir allí, ni siquiera saber lo que es una amiga, un enamoramiento, una familia...

Nunca sentí el filo del cuchillo que marcaba mi fin. de manera lenta y temerosa abrí los ojos y vi a mi alrededor, no podía respirar todos los hombres estaban en el suelo con una expresión de terror en sus caras. Vi que uno de ellos se me acercaba con una navaja en la mano. De pronto una mano la atravesó ala altura del corazón, cayo enfrente de mi manchado me en el rostro con su sangre.

Me pude fijar de un chico de 16 o 17 años cuando cayo el cuerpo, tenia el pelo negro e curiosamente tres rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo, piel pálida y unos ojos ámbar. Se quedo mirando el cuerpo de todos, todos estaban muertos los únicos vivos era el y yo. ¿No?. Se empezó a acercarse a mi, yo no me moví no se si por el miedo que sentía al ver donde estaba ahora o porque tenia el sentimiento que el no iba a hacerme nada.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto de una forma gentil y caballerosa, mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme levantarme.

Chrona: Si, estoy bien, pero ¿Quien es usted?.

¿?:Disculpa por no presentarme, Me llamo Kid Stein Mjolnir-dijo contento, y por un segundo me sentí que me toco el alma con su mirada-Perdón pero ¿Cual es tu nombre?.

Chrona: Chrona, Chrona Makenshi- ahora me sentía como una tonta por no decirle mi nombre al que me salvo. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezó a acercarse de manera aterradora, no se en que instante paso fue muy rápido el me empujo al suelo quedando el sobre mi y yo solo podía ver sus ojos ámbar.

Kid: curioso... chrona, desde que te vi tu aroma me hes irresistible... es como si tu... sangre me llamara-dijo eso y sus ojos se volvieron negros con unas pupilas rojas.

Chrona: kid... -susurre y el puso su cara en mi cuello, pero no sentía su respiración y toda su piel estaba fría, de nuevo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir su lengua en mi cuello, después sentí como dos agujas clavarse en mi piel, era un dolor horrible, pero no grite ni reclame cuando mas se incrementaba el dolor, me sentía debil como si me quitara algo de mi. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por la oscuridad, como siempre.

* * *

 **Hola a todos este es mi nuevo fanfic, y perdón por no actualizar estos 2 meses e estado ocupada y toda la cosa.**

 **Recuerden visitar mi pagina de facebook, me llamo "Alma Descompuesta" sin mas que decir. BYE BYE**


End file.
